


trust the magic of beginnings

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of weapons, Minor Character Death, kind of, mentions of poison, use of poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “...You know I’m retired.”“I know you are, but this mission is important.”“All of them are. What could be so important that I should risk myself?”Ragnor sighed, quite defeated, like someone tired of repeating the same thing over and over. “You would know If you just watched some damn news. Someone killed the president’s son.”Magnus stilled, catching up with the situation.Someone killed Luke’s son.Magnus used to work for Edom Intelligence Agency. Alec used to work for Idris Intelligence Agency. Both of them former hitmen of bad guys -- assassin's killers. But that's all in the past.Until one day, they get pulled out of retirement for the same job: a target who has killed the president’s son. Both used to working alone, will their rivalry stop them from completing the mission? Or will they be able to form an alliance as they try to avenge their friend's son?





	trust the magic of beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknutmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/gifts).



> Wow! A week later and it’s finally here. I’m so excited to share this concept with y’all, I hope you like it! This fic is for Meaghan, for being a total peach at supporting this fic and encouraging me, reassuring me with her words. Special thanks to Maia, for going over it and giving me that last push of encouragement and pointers to make this. 
> 
> Thank you both and thanks to you, for reading.

 

 

 

The note they found tucked in Bat’s suit was very simple. 

 

_ “I did this because of you, Luke. You used our friendship to win the elections again and then threw us away. What kind of friend does that? What kind of person?  _

 

_ And in one of the hardest time of our lives, right after my son's death. _

 

_ So, I just wanted to make you feel what I felt. Make you all feel it, actually. _

 

_ I’m sure it wasn’t a big deal. Bat wasn’t really your biological son, anyways. But it sends a message.  _

 

_ It makes me wonder...was any of our friendship real? Was any of those years real? _

 

_ I guess I would never know. _

 

_ -The mother of all demons” _

 

It all happened very fast. One moment, Luke was stepping out to give his re-election campaign speech, accompanied by his family. His wife, Jocelyn and their children, Clary and Bat. 

 

He was in the middle of the speech when he heard a scream.

 

_ “Luke!” _

 

He turned around and saw Bat laying on the floor, unmoving, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, eyes rolled back. Clary and Jocelyn were shaking and grabbing him as If to wake him up, tears rolling down their eyes. He could hear the audience’s gasps and screams at the scene.

 

He spurred into action. He carried his son all the way to the limo, making their way to the hospital as fast as possible. 

 

They were late. Despite the exhaustive efforts of the medical team, the inevitable happened. 

 

At 8:55 pm, Bat Garroway passed away at the Alicante Hospital. 

 

From an infection. That simple. The secret service discovered a vial containing Meningitis B that somehow made its way into contact with his son, killing him. Or that was what Ragnor Fell, his chief of staff, told him.

 

He knew better, though. His son was murdered. 

 

The statement only reinforced itself after they found the note while going through Bat’s clothes. 

 

He knew what he needed to do. 

 

__

* * *

 

_ He didn’t know how he made it out alive. Rolling out of the destroyed car, he crawled and leaned against the wall. Everything was deserted, no one to be seen. Not a sound. _

 

_ Only his ragged breathing.  _

 

_ Only his. He stared at the wrecked car, Camille’s body still inside, unmoving. It was an accident, or so it seemed. He knew better. _

 

_ His father messed up with the car to kill him and Camille. She was just an unfortunate casualty, him being the real target. Asmodeus used her to trick him into believing they could get back together, start again. Only to get to him, to kill him. _

 

_ That didn’t go quite as planned, as he is alive. Barely.  _

 

_ And Camille is dead. Because of him. If this wasn’t a reality check, a wake-up call to get away from all of this, he didn’t know what was. _

 

_ Everything hurting, some blood, and harsh breaths were the only sensations making him company. A reminder that he made it out alive and she didn’t.  _

 

_ Camille was dead because of him. _

 

The alarm went off. 7 AM. He’s been awake longer than that. But it helped, having a routine. He did the same thing every day. Got up, showered, had breakfast. Made his way to the department store he worked at, helping people find clothes. Came back home to his cat, sleep.

 

And repeat. 

 

It helped, sometimes, having something to do. It kept the demons away. Magnus knew better, though.

 

They’ve always come back. One way or another. Just like this one.

 

Ragnor Fell. His childhood best friend, his partner back at Edom Agency. Now, standing in front of him while he was in his lunch break.

 

“Long time no see, cabbage.” Magnus murmured around a mouthful of his sandwich, not even looking up. 

 

Ragnor sighed, annoyed, and took a seat in front of him. 

 

“You know damn well I hate when you call me that.” He grumbled. 

 

“That’s why I did it,” Magnus added, tossing his napkin on the plate. “Why do I owe the pleasure of your presence? It must be extreme measures to make you come all the way down here.”

 

“I assume by your tone you haven’t been following the news.” 

 

“No, I don’t watch that crap. And it’s not like something ever happens around here...what do you need?” Magnus asks.

 

“I need you to do a job,” Ragnor stated. 

 

Magnus snorted. “That’s funny. You know I’m retired.”

 

“I know you are, but this mission is important.”

 

“All of them are. What could be so important that I should risk myself?”

 

Ragnor sighed, quite defeated, like someone tired of repeating the same thing over and over. “You would know if you just watched some damn news. Someone killed the president’s son.”

 

Magnus stilled, catching up with the situation. It takes a moment for him to actually register Ragnor’s words. Someone decided they had a right to take a child’s life, maybe in some sort of vendetta or to prove a point, it doesn’t matter. He feels sick to his stomach, skin prickling with unease, an unnerving sensation running through him. 

 

Someone killed Luke’s son. One of his childhood best friends and support through everything life threw his way. 

 

He owned him this much.

 

“When do I begin?”

 

* * *

 

Alec was aware that waiting tables wasn’t the most glamorous work but it paid the bills. Not that he needed the money, anyways. But it gave him something to do. Kept his mind and hands busy, just what he needed. Besides, he got free meals and sometimes had the chance to cook. He could see his siblings, too, every once in a while.

 

Not everything was lost. And the routine was welcomed.

 

Imagine his surprise when something -or rather, someone- came in to disrupt it. 

 

“Coffee, ma’am?” he asked the newcomer sitting in the counter. 

 

“Yes, that would be lovely. And a killing order too, while we’re at it, Agent Lightwood.” 

 

Aleck looked up, surprised. In front of him was the First Lady, Jocelyn Fairchild-Garroway, in what he supposed was a disguise. Not that it mattered, If you looked close enough, you could actually notice the secret service team lurking. 

 

He recovered quickly and poured her coffee, pretending then to take her order in his notepad. 

 

“So why do I owe the pleasure?” he asked her. 

 

“I’m sure you have seen the news,” she told him slowly, in a soft voice.  _ Don’t make me say it aloud. _

 

Alec paused his movements and sighed. He stared at her the next moment. “I have. I’m sorry for your loss, ma’am.”

 

She waved a hand, dismissing the comment. “It is what it is. We need to move on. That’s why I am here. I need your assistance.”

 

Alec perked up at that. “What can I do for you?”

 

“As I said...a killing order.”  

 

“You know I am retired.”

 

“Oh, but I am sure you can manage this one last job to find the responsible for the death of my son.  _ The president’s son _ .”

 

Alec looked side to side, making sure no one was paying them attention. “Is Luke aware you’re doing this?” He muttered.

 

“No. And I would like it to stay that way. Enough about questions though, I don’t have much time. Would you do this for him, Alec?” 

 

_Would Alec kill for Luke?_ _After everything he’s done for him?_

 

He didn’t have to think too hard about the answer.

 

“Of course. When do I begin?”

  
  


* * *

 

After the meeting with Ragnor, Magnus went home and made his way to his weapons room as soon as he arrived.  For someone who was no longer part of an organization that hired hit men to kill assassins and other kinds of “bad people”, Magnus did sure own a lot of weapons and kept them in a room only for them. Kind of odd, but old habits die hard, sue him. 

 

But only he knew this, to other people -not that people visited them- it was a small library. But under the big rug, there was a fake floor tile that held a trunk filled with all his guns and knives. 

 

Magnus moved all the furniture away and uncovered the tile. He stared at the big trunk with “ _ MB _ ” embroidered on it, caressing it softly. He couldn’t linger in the memories it brought, though. He wasn’t ready.

 

_ Not yet. _

 

Besides, he had a job to do. He opens it and decides to go for his needle-point blade, his custom Glock and his  DTA Stealth Recon Scout rifle _. _ He considered this enough. Some people may consider this to be a few and simple weapons, but he didn’t need much.

 

Besides, it was a personal kill. 

 

Picking them up, he stood up and made his way to his room to start packing. By now the sheet with all the indications he would need would be in his email, sent by Ragnor. They’ve agreed to meet in a meeting point before his departure, to go over the plan with Luke and maybe add some last minute stuff. 

 

While packing, he dials Cat’s number. It’s been a while since he spoke with her and it pains him to do so in this kind of situation but he needs to ask for a favor. She picks up at the third ring.

 

“Magnus,” Cat announces his name as a hello, sounding happy and surprised to hear from him. 

 

“Cat, my dear. How are you?” he asks her.

 

“I’m good, thank you. How are you? I assume this is not a social call.”

 

“I am good, darling. And it’s not, I’m afraid.” Magnus sighs, “I need you to watch over the Chairman for a few days. I’m going on a mission.”

 

Cat stays silent for a minute before speaking again. “I thought you left that part behind you,” she inquires, tone curious and not judging. 

 

“I did but...It’s sort of a favor. A personal one.”

 

“Ah,” she mumbled, seeming to put all the pieces together right away. “I see. No problem my friend, you know you can always count on me.”

 

“Thank you Cat, I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Finishing the call and his packing, Magnus stares at scenery over the crystal windows of his bedroom. He takes a deep breath.  

 

“Chairman, I’ll be back soon. Be good,” he calls. 

 

With that farewell, he spurs into action.

 

* * *

 

After his shift at the restaurant and that impromptu meeting with Jocelyn he went home and started packing. 

 

Based on what he knew from the news about the attack, details about the assault were slim to none, so he hoped that Jocelyn would give him some information, a point to start. 

 

Not that he needed it, but it would make the hunt much easier. With these straying thoughts in mind, he opened the door to his apartment and made a beeline for his closet. 

 

To anyone who opened it up, it could seem like a very boring, filled with dark colors wardrobe. But If you looked closely and carefully, there was a fake wall next to his formal wear, at the end of the closet. 

 

Alec pulled out the fake wall, revealing his weapon collection. Or, what was left from them. He sighed, staring at the few weapons left. He would have to pick some on his way to the mission to compensate for his basics one. In his defense, he didn't think he would need more weapons after retirement. But, life has a way of surprising us. 

 

He picked up his trailing point curved blade, his Glock and his S&W revolver. He stood up and took them to his bedroom, placing them on his bed to start packing.

 

This only kept his hands busy though, his mind wandering around the time he left Idris Agency. 

 

_ “The glamorous life of a hitman not enough for you, big brother?” Izzy asked him as she saw him pack the last of his belongings.  _

 

_ Alec sighed. “Is not like that Izzy and you know it. I love working with you and Jace and protecting people but I just… want more. Even if I don't know what is that yet.”  _

 

_ Izzy stepped in and hugged him. “I know. I'm just gonna miss you, that's all,” she told him in a low murmur.  _

 

_ Alec hugged her back tightly. He was gonna miss her too.  _

 

Alec made a mental note to call her and Jace on his way to the meeting point Jocelyn told him. Finishing his bag, he went over to put his weapons inside too, when he heard a familiar set of paws making his way over. 

 

He turned around and saw Archer, his brown and white beagle, staring at him from the door with big, curious eyes. 

 

“What’s up, Archer? Daddy is going on an adventure. One last time.” 

 

* * *

 

The vegetation around the wood house made everything look more somber, shadows and little light making the scene look grimmer. Magnus supposed it was fitting. It’s been a week since Bat’s death and the  mournful environment was still hanging heavily. 

 

He approached the house with quiet steps and knocked twice, and waited for an answer. He didn’t have to wait long, though, a member of the secret server opened the door and gestured him in. 

 

That’s odd, he thought. He knew Ragnor was important but so many members of the secret service wouldn't be here unless —

 

“Oh. Well, this is a surprise,” Magnus exclaimed at the sight of Ragnor, accompanied by both the president and the first lady.

 

Luke and Jocelyn. He dropped his bags and approached them, embracing them both in a tight hug. He then took their hands, each one in one of his own and squeezed their fingers.

 

“I am so sorry this happened, friends.”

 

“It’s okay, Magnus. It is what it is,” Jocelyn whispered. 

 

“Though, it won’t stay this way. This was a direct attack on myself. I trust to you handle this situation with discretion,” Luke told him.

 

Magnus was nodding before Luke even finished. “Of course, my friend. Though, I wasn’t sure you would tell Jocelyn about the situation since Ragnor seemed to come from you.”

Jocelyn stepped away and turned around to one of the windows. “You know we tell each other everything, Magnus. I must confess, I thought about something like this, too...This is why you’re not working alone, either.”

 

“What?”

 

From the staircase to the second floor emerged Alec Lightwood, Idris Agency finest. Or was, he was retired too, like himself. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but the tall, grumpy looking but with a serene expression figure wasn’t. He has seen photographs of the agent before, all in which he looked angry and way too much serious. The person in front of him looks different, more relaxed though. It was a contradiction that picked his interest a little. Magnus didn’t know him personally but he knew his file, the basics. Who did he kill, why, favorite weapons—the important stuff. As a person though, it was known he had a tendency to be harsh and impose his opinions on others. 

 

This was going to be fun. 

 

“Pardon me? I need to work with a partner now? You know I work alone—”

 

“Me too,” Alec interrupted and coming closer to where they were standing at the entrance. “This isn’t ideal, but I get where they’re coming from. They want the number one and two on this mission.”

 

“I assume you’re number one, right?” Magnus muttered.

 

Alec rolled his eyes, though it seemed he was amused and not annoyed by the situation. “Listen, Agent Bane—”

 

“Ex-agent, as I’m sure you’re aware—”

 

Luke slapped the coffee table, rendering them silent. “That’s enough, both of you. Yes, Alec is right, I, we wanted the best of the best to catch who killed our son and that’s both of you. So would you please, get past this agency rivalry and work together.”

 

“Of course, Lucian. You know I will.”

 

Alec nodded, agreeing with him. That was a new one. Magnus tried not to dwell too much on this fact.

 

Luke pulled a little plastic bag out of his suit and showed it to them. “This note was left it Bat’s body...is signed and everything, we know who it is.”

 

“Who signed it?” Alec asked, taking the bag for him and Magnus to inspect it closer.

 

“ _ The mother of all demons,”  _ Magnus read, out loud.  _ “ _ So we know who is it _.” _

 

“Yes. It’s just a matter of finding her. Lilith.” 

 

Both Magnus and Alec looked at each other at that, determination painting both of their features.

 

“The hunt is on, then,” Alec stated. 

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

* * *

“Did the labs come back?” Alec asked, approaching Magnus with a mug of hot chocolate, offering him one cup, too.

 

Magnus sipped the hot beverage carefully as Alec sat next to him on the couch, staring at the screen of the laptop on the coffee table, currently displaying an inbox. They were waiting for the analysis of the note left on Bat, perhaps a trace of some substance left can turn them in the right direction. 

 

“No, it’s taking some time,” Magnus told him. “We just need to wait and then we can be on our way.”

 

Silence fell over them but Magnus didn’t think it was awkward. After their almost kind- of-kind-of not discussion,  they fell into a sort of agreement to work together for the greater good, regardless of who you think was better.

 

Anyone wasn’t better than anyone, though. They were both different and came from different backgrounds and that didn’t have to be bad. On the contrary.

 

After a bit, he heard an intake of breath and thought Alec was gonna talk to him.

 

He wasn’t wrong.

 

“So, um, it’s been a while since you left the agency?” Alec asked him, carefully. “You don’t really have to answer, I know it must be a sensitive topic, I was just curious—”

 

Magnus held up a finger in front of Alec’s lips, an amused smile playing on his lips. He could feel Alec’s breath against his finger and that sent shivers through him. Huh, that was strange. 

 

He didn’t dwell on it and focused on the smile that took over Alec’s lips instead. 

 

“Alexander, it’s okay,” he told him. “I don’t mind talking about it. It was a while ago, and I have healed.” Magnus sighed then, getting himself comfortable.

 

“It’s kind of a sad story, you sure you wanna hear it?”

 

“Yeah, I wanna get to know you.” Alec blurted out and then realized how that could sound. “I mean, we’re working together so I think it’s appropriate we know a bit about each other—”

 

Magnus laughed. “Oh Alexander, you are an adorable man. I don’t mind. And I wanna get to know you, too. So, it’s okay. Let’s see,” He began, and watched as Alec got comfortable himself, too, next to him. 

 

“So, I'm sure you know I ran Edom Agency alongside my father. After a while, it stopped to be what we actually stood for, so I told my father I was leaving. He didn't like it.” Magnus whispered that last part. “So basically, he tricked me into thinking I could get back together with my ex, Camille, who worked at the Agency too. I fell for that. It was all a trap, of course. He tried to kill us both but—I survived. And here I am, one day at a time." He finished, dark humor tainting every word. 

 

He felt a hand over his and looked. Alec was squeezing his hand, showing his support, what little it may be. “I’m sorry,” he told him.

 

Magnus waved it off. “It’s okay. It’s all in the past. I’ve moved on.” 

 

“I’m glad you did. And that you’re okay.” Alec blushed slightly at his admission.

 

“But enough about me. What made you leave Idris, agent Lightwood? I’m curious. It was the talk of every agency, back then.”

 

Alec scratched his neck, a nervous tick. “I’m probably gonna sound ungrateful and spoiled but I...needed more. I craved more. More than just the rules, the system, that order. Being outside the walls Idris represented for me, in so many senses.”

 

“You don’t,” Magnus stated, a bit after.

 

“I don’t what?”

 

“Sound spoiled or ungrateful...did you find what were you looking for?”

 

“I don’t know...but I glad I left anyways.”

 

Before they could anymore deep, the computer bipped, the results about any tracing on the paper finally back. They both leaned in and read the results.

 

_ Threadleaf Blue Star (Amsonia hubrichtii). A long-lived native plant, that offers very fine foliage and clusters of steel blue flowers. _

 

_ Native. _

 

“That means she’s around here, in DC? We just need to pinpoint the area of the plant, ask some stuff and we got her. ” Alec said, surprised at how easily everything was coming along. “This means she wants to get caught.”

 

“Yeah, perhaps she accepted her destiny, who knows,” Magnus muttered, researching the closest place to the capitol that had this kind of plants.

 

_ Kalorama Heights.  _

 

“It seems a little road trip is on the books.”

 

* * *

 

_ The Normandy Hotel _

 

It was just a few kilometers away from the stage Luke gave his speech. It was a lovely hotel, with a few rooms and, from what it looked like, expensive. People were mingling everywhere, so they would have to act quietly, to not make a scene. 

 

They waited until the night fell and infiltrated the hotel as a couple, with the excuse of checking themselves in. This interaction embarrassed them both, for some reason. Alec tried not to dwell on it too much. 

 

They knew what floor she was on, thanks to some surveillance they did earlier. They waited until the night was fully in and all the hosts were in their rooms, though always careful of someone lurking. 

 

The kill was easy. She was ready to die from the moment she killed Bat. There was no resistance. They did it together, shooting her, and then disposed the body.

 

If only other things were as easy.

 

* * *

The dawn that welcomed the next day was beautiful. They were just leaving the place where they dumped and burned the body. All the time, a question was burning Magnus. He decided it was time.

 

“So, what’s next?” He asked Alec as they slowly made their way to the car. And then, part separate ways.

 

He hoped it wasn’t for long.

 

“I guess the mission is complete. I’m coming back to the restaurant and you…” 

 

“I’m going back to the store, yes. Our old lives, I suppose.” 

 

“I would like to think it as a new, actually,” Alec said, slowing down a bit.

 

Magnus slowed down too, at this, until they both stopped altogether, staring at each other. Magnus had a curious look as if searching for something written on Alec’s face. What was it? He didn’t know. Perhaps a connection, with the same emotions he was feeling towards the man through the whole mission. He’s used to feel so lonely, every day, despite the fact he knows walking away from the Agency was his best decision. But living every day isolated takes a toll and now that he had the chance to share with Alec, someone that knows and understand his, their past lives, and the many reasons to walk away from it, he wonders If Alec feels the same, If he feels intrigued as he is by the possibilities of sharing this “new” life with someone, friends or otherwise.  He searches for the answer to that connection.

 

He finds it.

 

“What do you say about going back to our new lives, then? Together,” he asked.

 

The answering smile Alec gave him mirrored his own.

 

“It sounds really good, yeah,” Alec said, a little shy. “How do you feel about breakfast?”

 

“For starters? It sounds really good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know If the plants mentioned can be found in the neighborhood mentioned, I just know they belong to the area. I also don’t know very much of criminal investigation procedures, I apologize If they’re not accurate, I based them on little research and TV Shows, but, alas, this is fiction. I did research all the weapons mentioned here and gave them according to what I thought suited every character. 
> 
> This is fic it’s a result of HSJ pictures of looking fine in a suit and looking like a secret agent or some sort of John Wick. This is the result. I hope y’all like it, any comments, critics and/or suggestions are welcomed just like kudos! 
> 
> English is also not my first language so I apologize for any weird wording.


End file.
